


If You Interrupt Me One More Time

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, This is so fucking dark my dudes, Underage Rape/Non-con, knives come into play, peter is 15 or 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 00:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Anonymous asked: Do you know what Superior Iron Man is? If you do, would you mind doing a dub/non-con with SIM and peter? with 9, 19, 20, and 32?





	If You Interrupt Me One More Time

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the tags on this one, lovelies!

9- “Try to stay quiet, understand?”

19- “Take off your clothes.”

20-  “I’m waiting.”

32- “If you interrupt me one more time, so help me god.”

* * *

“If you interrupt me one more time, so help me god…” 

Peter winces at his mentor’s harsh tone. “I’m s-sorry Mr. Stark! I-I-I j-just wanted to see what you were working on…”

Tony rolls his eyes. “I’m working on an upgrade for you web shooters. So they won’t dissolve in two hours, and you can keep bad guys pinned for longer.” He tries to ignore his eager intern after that, his bright blue eyes solely focused on what’s at task.

Peter makes it all of five fucking minutes before interrupting again. “Mr. Stark, what are you doing to it to make it do that? Are you making it stronger too? So it could hold a boat together?”

Tony hisses at the memory. “Didn’t I tell you to stop bothering me?” He asks. He’s trying to play nice, because he’s grown to like the kid. But god, is he getting on Tony’s nerves.

Peter winces. “But Mr. Stark…”

Tony growls and pulls the web shooter back, using it on Peter. The kid’s hand is now stuck to the work table’s top, where he had been leaning to peak over Tony’s shoulders. Tony manhandles Peter until his other hand is also flat down, and uses the web shooter there too.

Peter looks up at Tony, scared. “M-Mr. St-stark? W-what?” 

“Try to stay quiet, understand?” Tony growls, going over to his desk and pulling out a very sharp knife. 

Peter quivers, shaking in utter fear. He had heard the stories; he had listened to the warnings. Tony Stark is crazy, and takes what he wants, kills who he wants, does what he wants. but he thought he was safe. He thought Tony liked him. “S-sir? I-I’m s-s-s-so sorry! Please don’t k-kill me!” He cries out.

Tony smirks. “Killing you would be such a waste, kid.” He whispers and stalks closer. “I have a better idea.”

“You aren’t g-going to kill me? W-what’s the knife for, then?”

“Take off your clothes,” He says, like it should have been obvious.

Peter tears up, shaking his head. “M-Mr. Stark, no!” He cries. 

Tony slaps him across the face. “How many times do I have to tell you to fucking shut up?” He growls. He moves the knife to the back of peter’s shirt, cutting a line all the way down it and tearing the rest off. “Look at your pretty skin, Peter. All pale and flawless for me.”

Peter sobs and shakes violently. “P-please don’t hurt me! I’m s-s-sorry I d-didn’t shut up!”

Tony hums softly. “If you shut up, and stay fucking quiet, I won’t hurt you.” He says. He pulls Peter’s pants and boxers down, humming happily as that perky ass is exposed. 

Peter sobs and bites his arm, trying to stay completely silent. 

Tony smiles and slaps peter’s ass, watching as it jiggles. “Look at you baby boy. So fucking perfect for me. You’re- what, fifteen?” 

Peter sobs and nods, keeping his eyes closed. 

Tony smirks and gets to his knees, kissing right over Peter’s hole. “Are you a virgin, Peter? I’ll make your first time memorable for sure~” he coos.

Peter whimpers and nods again. God, he’s going to lose his virginity trapped to a table against his will. 

Tony hums and licks into the boy’s virgin hole, moaning at how tight he is. He sucks and nibbles and licks and slobbers, eating him out until Peter is crying. “Are you going to cum, baby boy? Go ahead. Go ahead and cum for me, doll.”

Peter sobs and shakes his head. He doesn’t want to cum. He doesn’t want to enjoy it–he’s so ashamed of himself that he is.

“I’m waiting…” Stark growls, sticking one finger inside and crooking it. It doesn’t take him long to find peter’s prostate, so he abuses that magic spot as he licks the rim stretched out.

Peter didn’t stand a chance. He cums while sobbing, hating himself for it. “M-Mr. Stark…” he sobs.

Stark smirks and pats Peter’s ass. “Good boy,” He coos, and cuts peter free of his webbing. “Now it’s your turn to get me off, pet.”

Peter sobs and shakes like a leaf. “O-okay…” He hates himself for wanting to do this… but he does… “O-okay… okay, okay.” He whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me more prompts!   
> https://tonystarkisaslut.tumblr.com/


End file.
